Never give up
by Whatchuknowbouts
Summary: A midnight stroll becomes a confession NaruHina


Naruto couldn't sleep it was simply to cold in his apartment. It wasn't a physical cold that bothered him oh no the temperature was near eighty-five degrees but the temperature wouldn't bother him anyways he was a ninja after all. No the cold was defiantly not one of physical origins; it was an emotional cold that was bothering him so much. He wasn't used to being alone as he slept.

Naruto rolled over on to his side slowly and curled his arm absently around the empty space on his bed. It was normally occupied by his long time friend Sakura. He realized that she wasn't going to come home again or anymore for that matter. She had lived with him in a non-platonic manner for almost two years, they had to begin sleeping together due to the fact there was only one bed and Sakura wouldn't sleep alone since the incident that caused her to be forcibly kicked out of her parents house. Contrary to the very popular belief he and Sakura were not sleeping together in the adult sense they were sleeping together in the most literal way possible. Naruto was as ease most around Sakura, he was happy he had found a friend, only to have her ripped away from him at the prime of her life.

Naruto kicked the covers over him off and slid out of his bed and jumped up his feet slapping against the cold wood floor in his bedroom. He stood up and pulled on a loose pair of sweat pants and stood to go out side and take a walk in the moonlight to ease his mind. He walked out of is apartment door and locked it behind him. He walked out his apartment complex totally and stood in the moonlight for a few minutes letting his eyes adjust to the almost total darkness.

He took of at a slow jog and suddenly started adding speed until he was running almost flat out to try and out run the pain anguish and regret placed on him so recently. His one true friend had died a week ago and the funeral had been earlier that day. Suddenly Naruto felt himself slow and almost stop as he found himself in a spot frequented most often by his sensei Kakashi Hatake. He stood in front of the centopath and started at the most recently added name 'Sakura Haruno'. He stared at it for almost a full minute before it truly sank in; his one true friend had given her life for the village and her name was on the most morbid and sadistic tradition the village had started.

Naruto jerked himself from the gleaming black rock to see a very shy looking Hinata standing behind him and opening her mouth to say something. "I-I-I'm r-r-r-really so-s-sor-sorry for your loss Naruto. Sakura was a good friend and a great ninja; she gave her life for the village and was proud that she did so." Hinata eventually finished her statement and looked down at her feet embarrassed.

"Thank you, Hinata that means a lot that you thought so highly of Sakura." Naruto said slowly.

"Um do you think you would like to take a walk Naruto it's a beautiful night and it would be nice to walk beside someone and not be alone" Hinata said getting used to talking to Naruto and losing her stutter.

"Sure Hinata I would love to walk with you tonight." Naruto said glad for the company to talk with during the otherwise lonely night. Naruto and Hinata began walking back toward the village going over trees and just overall acting like the 16 year olds they really were instead of the mindless killing machines everyone expected them to be.

As Naruto and Hinata neared the academy playground Naruto veered toward the swings and took a seat on the left swing while Hinata took the right. "So Hinata did you ever go on the swings as a child? Or were you totally depraved of fun?" Naruto asked his companion for the night.

"No I was not depraved of fun; I've went on the swings before I can out-swing anyone." Hinata declared.

"Oh really is that a challenge Hinata?" Naruto asked. Seeing the Hyugga heiress nod he started to pump his legs back and forth to gain momentum and soon was swinging high. Not long after the two started the childish challenge they began to be getting higher and higher in the air, soon Naruto and Hinata both went flying from the seat they were in from pumping to hard.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata and looked very sheepish for flying out of his swing seat. "So… I guess we both lose huh Hinata?" Naruto asked with downcast eyes and looking ashamed.

"Yeah I guess so, why don't we each just get on a swing and talk for a bit." Hinata suggested timidly.

"Sure why not… but lets switch swings the left swing is kinda small for me to sit in." Naruto said.

So the duo switched seats and began to talk about inconsequential things such as the weather and recent events. The discussion soon turned to the recent death of a mutual friend and comrade. "Do you want to know something Hinata? Sakura was one of the few friends I've ever had." Naruto said slowly as they talked about the young woman.

"Yeah Naruto I knew that she talked about you whenever we talked before the incident a few years ago. Ummmm… Naruto I don't know if this is appropriate or even right after the recent death of Sakura but…"

Hinata was cut of by Naruto "Hinata anything you tell me will be fine, Sakura was a fine friend but if its anything good tells me I need good news now more than ever in my life"

"Naruto I-I-I love you!" Hinata said hoping her confession would be good news to him. Suddenly the grin on Narutos' face turned icy cold and disappeared altogether. He stood up and turned around suddenly.

Hinata jumped up and went to his front and tried to ask him what was wrong. Suddenly as she stood up Naruto whipped around. "Who put you up to this?" Naruto asked in an eerily calm and cold voice. "Who put you up to this? Was it Kiba or maybe Neji or possibly even that jerk Sasuke?" Naruto repeated all of this in the same eerily calm and collected voice he used earlier.

"Wha-What are you asking me Naruto? I truly love you I didn't mean to hurt…"again she was cut off.

"What are you saying; that you don't want to hurt me? I've been alone my entire life why would you love me? That's the point you don't love me. SO WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS HOAX THIS TRICK THIS… THIS… FAÇADE?" Naruto roared at Hinata.

Hinata stumbled backward at Narutos harsh tone of voice. "But Naruto I really truly do love you Kiba, Neji or, Sasuke didn't put me up to this." She walked toward Naruto seeing him relax slightly. But as she got close Naruto hit her across the jaw hard enough to knock her to the ground.

"Why Hinata… why would you lie to me? What have I done to ever hurt you or any one else? I mean I may have been the dead last in the academy but I am not stupid. The only one to love me was Sakura and that was an almost sibling love not a romantic love." Naruto put all his pain and raw emotion behind his statements now.

He jumped out of the park and away from Hinata as she was getting off of the ground.


End file.
